When Wicked Characters Take Action!
by Light Aeterna
Summary: Unknown to us in the land of Oz all of the Wicked characters read over or hear about anything Wicked related that we crazed fans do. It's their job to correct any work of fans that is far to outrageous and damaging to themselves as characters. When news r
1. Chapter 1

Hello anybody who cares to read this fic. I thank you for your time and hopefully reviews. Please read and enjoy. Just to clear up any confusion this is what would happen if anything Wicked related actually was sent to the characters. For example if someone wrote a Wicked fanfic it would be sent to the Wicked characters who live in a parallel universe.

When Wicked Characters Take Action!

Elphaba sat in her study looking over the huge pile of mail that had some for her that day.

"Crazy fanfiction writers." She said as she read over yet another Wicked fic. As the head of the Anything Involving Wicked association it was her job to make sure that the crazy Wicked fans all over the universe didn't get to outrageous in their fan stories, art, singing ect.

"How goes the Fan monitoring?" Fiyero asked as he entered the room.

"Not to bad not near as many crazies this round." She sighed looking up at her lover.

"So we won't have to write out near as many notices this time?" he asked hopefully. Every time a fan got to over zealous they would receive a notice of complaint from the Wicked characters.

"I'm crossing my fingers."

"Good, because there's something I really wanted to do tonight that requires your assistance." He whispered seductively. As he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, really and what would that be?" she asked playing along.

"I could tell you but actions speak louder then words." He whispered kissing her passionately.

"ELPHIE!"

Elphaba and Fiyero broke apart at the sound of Glinda's high pitched squeal. The blonde burst into the study slightly out of breath.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked blushing.

"Well actually yes to exact." Fiyero mumbled dejectedly.

"What is so important Glinda?" Elphaba asked interested about what had been so urgent to cause her friend to sprint all the way to the tower room.

"Read…this…." She gasped. Elphaba took the green paper that Glinda held out to her. This is what it said:

Rothwell High school presents

Wicked

Starring:

Candy Hall as Elphaba

Ally Mitchell as Glinda

Brent Wills as Fiyero

The names and parts went on and on. Elphaba wondered how this had slipped past her radar; she'd never gotten this notice before.

"This is new; no high school has ever attempted to perform our musical before." Fiyero said looking at the show bill.

"How in the name of Oz did I miss this?" Elphaba said as she rummaged through her stack of papers.

"And that's not all, the casting is a mess!" Glinda squealed finding her voice.

"Oh, come on how bad can it be?" Fiyero asked knowing that Glinda had a tendency to over react.

"It's hideodius Fiyero. Its worse then the time Elphie thought she could pole dance."

"I thought we agreed not to ever speak of that incident again." Elphaba growled glaring at Glinda.

"Oh, that was bad." Fiyero said snickering.

"Will you to shut up already!" Elphaba shrieked as she gazed into her crystal ball trying to contact the school that was performing their story. The crystal revealed a sign that flashed Low Battery. She grumbled annoyed as she pulled out a cord and plugged it into an outlet in the wall.

"You have to recharge that?" Glinda asked slightly surprised that a crystal ball could run out of batteries.

"Yes, this actually the forth time today." She explained. Once the crystal was recharged the fog cleared and revealed a stage.

"People, people, places please!" the director shouted at the cast members. After a moment of chaos the stage was set and the actors took their places. Elphaba gaped at the girl who played her. Candy was a tall blonde with a very diva like air about her, and she could not play Elphie's part to save her soul. At least Fiyero and Glinda's people acting like them. Brent seemed to have a problem with acting with Candy; Fiyero could see why the girl was so clingy. After a terrible run through of that scene Candy spoke.

"I can't believe I'm stuck acting with you amateurs! You always screw everything up. Somebody get me a Cappuccino now!" she shrieked stomping her foot. A timid looking stage hand stammered and handed the diva her drink. Candy took one sip and spit it out in the girl's face.

"I ASKED FOR A CAPPUCCINO NOT A CRAPPUCCINO! GO BACK AND GET ME ANOTHER! She screeched.

Brent rolled his eyes, "she's such a bitch."

"Only a bitch I consider her a super bitch." Ally commented.

The scene in the crystal soon faded into a mere fog.

"I've seen enough. We have got to do something about this." Elphaba said slamming her fist on the table.

"But Elphie, I've already sent the director 10 notices." Glinda said holding up 8 fingers.

"Um Glinda you may want to recount." Fiyero pointed out. Glinda looked at her fingers puzzled for a moment before fixing her mistake.

"Fiyero, Glinda gather up Morrible, Nessa, Boq and the Wizard (even though I despise the man) and pack your bags we're going on a little road trip." Elphaba said as she began packing random objects. Glinda squealed excitedly before rushing off.

"Elphie you've got that glint in your eye." Fiyero said worried.

"What weird glint?"

"The one you get whenever you're going to do something….well wicked."

Elphaba smiled at him, "I thought you liked it when I feel wicked?"

"That kind sure, but this kind usually means your planning something crazy."

"Actually, I am. We're going to take over the show." She said proudly. She still continued to pack things without realizing it. That is until she tried to stuff Chistery into the suitcase. After apologizing to the disgruntled monkey, she turned to Fiyero.

"You best get packing."

"Elphaba darling it's not that I don't have the utmost faith in your magic. But how are you going to transport us to a completely different world when it took you almost a year to change me back into a man." He said trying not to anger her.

"It's going to be difficult but if I succeed we should get there fine. And if I don't then we could end up in a random desert…..but I'll never know till I try." She explained.

"We'll I'll go with you whatever happens. I love you Elphie but there are days you worry me." He teased. She smiled at him before returning to her packing.

Short I know but it will pick up. Next chapter includes:

The Wicked character's arrival at Rothwell high.

Overthrowing the director (sort of)

Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda meet the people that play them.

Expect insanity. And as always read and** review**.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, glad everybody likes this so far! I got some awesome reviews, thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters; the Wicked characters are only mine in my dreams.

Chapter 2: SHE IS NOT THAT GIRL!

After Glinda had gathered all the necessary characters they all met at Elphaba's castle.

"Ok, anybody whose not here speak now!" Glinda shouted. She was answered by silence from all the people in the room.

"Everyone, I've asked you all here today so you may accompany me to Rothwell High school." Elphaba announced.

"What if we refuse?" the wizard asked.

"If you refuse I sick my monkeys on you."

"Why is it so important that we go? After all from what I hear it's your character is the only messed up one." Madam Morrible scoffed.

Elphaba glared at her before answering, "My Character isn't the only one who needs work." She pointed to the crystal ball.

Madam Morrible looked at it with confusion. Elphaba noticed the former headmistress's puzzled expression. She turned to see that Fiyero and Boq were sitting in front of it cheering.

"What in the name of Oz is going on!" she shouted.

"The game's on." Boq said to her with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Touch down!" Fiyero shouted jumping up. Elphaba laid her head in her hands, "Men." She mumbled.

"Fiyero, I know you enjoy your football but don't you think this is a bad time?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, Boq we may have to watch this later." He said, noticing Elphaba trying to contain her rage.

"Why? This is the big game we can't just….." Boq wasn't given the chance to finish this statement because he soon found himself hovering in the air.

"Ok! Ok! You win Elphie!" he screamed before landing roughly on the floor.

"Now that we've cleared that up turn your attention to the crystal ball." She ordered.

The various characters gasped as they saw how they were being portrayed.

"She's said my line wrong! After Boq says lets dance it isn't WHAT! It's just, what?" Nessa commented. Nobody else shared her out rage to this.

"And my actress mispronounced surrreptitially!" Madam Morrible observed.

Elphaba interrupted the groups complaining, "Now do you all see my point. Something must be done!" After a moment of silence everyone agreed to travel to Rothwell.

After a few mess ups, one landing them in some random fan fiction writers living room, they arrived safely. It must have seemed odd, an entire cast of Wicked characters suddenly appearing in the school cafeteria. But for whatever the reason the students didn't seem too alarmed.

"Why aren't they cowering in fear before the great and powerful Oz?" the wizard shouted.

"Maybe because you left your giant mechanical head back home, you're Ozness." Madam Morrible pointed out. Elphaba rolled her eyes, not believing she was related to this man.

"Um, Elphie it's not like I expected a grand ball or anything. But I did think our arrival would be a little more….alarming." Glinda whispered.

"Be grateful if they actually knew who we were we'd be getting mobbed at this point."

Glinda pouted, she rather like being showered with attention.

"Hey, aren't you guys the characters from that show? Wicked?" one boy asked.

"That we are." Fiyero replied.

Suddenly the entire student body either screamed or attacked them. So many girls tackled Fiyero that Elphaba had to beat them off with her broomstick.

"He's mine not your get used to it!" she snarled as they retreated. After fumbling through the crowd the only people who made it out of the cafeteria were Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero.

"We need to find the auditorium." Elphaba said.

"What about the others?" Glinda asked.

Elphie looked at the group of people who were now attacking the Wizard.

"They'll be fine."

And with that they all made their way through the school halls.

"Elphie we've been wandering in circles for hours." Glinda complained,

As they passed the cafeteria for the fourth time.

"Fae, dear maybe we should ask for directions?" Fiyero said hopefully.

"No, this time I've got it for sure." She replied looking at the two hallways trying to think of which one she took last time. After a moment of self assessment, Elphaba admitted she was lost.

"Hey, Glinda are you sure that the map said to go right the entire time?" she asked. Glinda glanced at the map she had been reading, "Yep, right the entire time."

"That can't be right there isn't even a hall here." Fiyero pointed out as he snatched the map from her.

"Um Glinda this is a map for the Ozwood mall." He said.

"Oh, so that's why there's shoe stores every where."

"Um, excuse me where is the auditorium?" Elphaba asked a young girl who walked by.

She gave them a weird look before answering, "There's only two hallways? But it's that one." She said pointing to the left hall.

"This never happened." Elphaba said embarrassed.

"Sot his is right up there with the pole dancing." Fiyero said smirking.

"Shut up."

After their little tour of the school the remaining character's arrived at the auditorium.

"About time you got here." Nessa said as Elphaba and company walked through the doors. They had arrived just in time for Candy's rendition of The Wizard and I. Elphaba had to admit that Candy had an alright voice, but the passion of the song was absent. The most important thing that told the feeling was gone.

"Cut!" Elphaba shouted from her seat.

"How dare you interrupt me?" Candy squealed. Her squeal was so obnoxious that Glinda's ears rang.

"Excuse me miss but this is a closed rehearsal." The director announced.

"Not any more." Elphaba said as she stomped over to him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking thinking that Elphaba was some way over obsessed Wicked fan.

"I'm Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West. But you already knew that. My friends and enemies are here because you have refused to obey our notices. There for we've come to fix you're casting problem." Elphaba said glaring at Candy.

"Yea, rights if you're the Witch of the West prove it." He challenged. Elphaba's eyes narrowed as her broom appeared from out of no where.

"So, I know tons of people who carry around collapsible broom."

"What about a flying broom?" she asked as she mounted her broom and hovered above him. The director fell back in shock, as the students clapped. Elphaba landed lightly and turned to the cowering director.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, but you'll not take over my show!"

"Your show? Hello this is my life you're putting on display!"

"Ok, here's the deal you can work with the students. So they can better learn your parts, but I don't want you messing around with the casting." He ordered regaining some composure.

"You can't expect me to work with that!" Elphaba growled pointing to Candy who was once again yelling at a stagehand.

"Candy is the only student in this school that has the voice for your part. Take it or leave it Witch." He snarled.

Elphie glared at the director before answering, "If I can find someone who can play my part better then her, then can I replace her?"

"If you can find someone but you're fighting a losing battle."

As Elphaba argued with the director everyone else was getting better acquainted with the people who played them.

"So you actually play football?" Fiyero asked Brent, interested.

"Yea, I'm the quarter back."

"How did the game turn out today? I missed the last half."

"We won." Brent replied.

"Your shoes are so cute Ally!" Glinda squealed excitedly.

"Yours are to!" Ally answered.

After reaching a closing argument with the director, Elphaba walked over to Candy. The girl was yelling at a quivering stage hand.

"I'm sorry Candy! I'll turn the light slightly to the left next time." he said before scampering off.

"Hi, I'm Candy. And you must be Elphaba." She sneered giving her a disgusted look.

"Yes, and I'm here to help you with your singing."

"Ha, they're the ones that need help not me. You see unlike them I'm perfect." Candy said flipping her blonde hair dramatically.

"Nobody is perfect. In music there is always room for improvement." Elphaba spat.

"Easy for you to say."

"Listen you little brat! I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need it, but you certainly do. Black is soooooo out!"

Fiyero noticed Elphaba about to strangle the unexpecting girl.

"Will you excuse me?" he said to Brent before running across the stage and grabbing Elphaba around the waist.

"Let me at her! When I get my hands on her!" she screeched as Fiyero drug her off the stage.

"So actually can where pants?" Glinda said amazed that women here normally wore pants and t shirts instead of dresses or frocks.

"Yea, and if you want I can take you shopping for some more in style clothes." Ally said.

"That would be wonderful! I definitely want to be up to date on the latest fashions."

Fiyero had taken Elphaba backstage to calm down for awhile. After making sure she wasn't going to get up and go after Candy again. Elphaba sat backstage watching the stagehands scamper around. She turned swiftly when she heard the Director scream.

"Mouse! This is the forth time this week!" he said as he tried to wipe the coffee off his shirt.

"Sorry Mr. Director Sir..." the girl called mouse said as she handed him a handful of towels.

"It's alright Mouse just try and be more careful." He said.

"Yes sir." She mumbled. The girl had red curly hair that stuck out in all directions, green eyes and thick horn rimed glasses. She walked behind the stage and began to set the next scene. The thick scene landed directly on Candy.

"MOUSE! You stupid little geek!" the diva shrieked.

"Sorry, Candy!" Mouse cried as she rolled up the scene.

"Nice one Mouse!" Brent called giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh, Mouse your fly is unzipped!" Candy pointed out. The entire auditorium laughed at Mouse's red face. Mouse walked briskly off stage and left.

"People, I know Mouse is a rather um unique individual but please mock her on your own time not mine." The Director snapped.

Brent was only one not laughing.

"You like her?" Fiyero asked noticing this.

"No not like that. Mouse used to be my best friend in middle school. I know hard to believe. But I got popular and she didn't. We have been very tight since." Brent explained. Fiyero nodded understandingly.

Elphaba watched Mouse run off embarrassed, she could relate. Glinda ran up to Elphaba excited about something.

"Oh, Elphie guess what were going shopping!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"What! Glinda we have clothes."

"Yes, but not in clothes Elphie. We need clothing that fits in with this time."

"We don't have any money." Elphaba said hoping that she could avoid shopping.

"I do! It's funny as soon as we got here the Ozian money that I brought turned into the correct currency. Lucky right?" Glinda explained.

"Hardly the way I would describe it."

"Come on Elphie were off to the mall!" Glinda said dragging Elphaba to her feet and skipping out the door.

Can you say shopping spree! Will Elphaba survive the mall? Will Glinda find the perfect outfit? And more about the girl called Mouse. Please Read and ** Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone sorry for the delay. But school has started and I have less time to write (sobs) so unfortunately expect slower updates. Special thanks to all my reviewers! I love you people! I'd also like to apologize for all the grammar mistakes last chapter….I guess that's what happens when I write at 2:00am.

Chapter 3: Shopping Spree!

Fiyero watched as Glinda tugged Elphaba out the door to the mall. He decided that while they were gone he could try and find a hotel for everyone. After teaching Brent more ways to be swankified he asked some of the students for tips on where they all could stay. Turned out that the only place they could all afford was the Super 8.

Meanwhile in some horribly pink store Elphaba sat bored outside the fitting room. Glinda had been trying on outfits for what seemed like an eternity. Her friend had encouraged her to find something for herself, but nothing here suited her. It was just all too…..pink. Elphaba had been concentrating on how she could escape when Glinda emerged with yet another outfit. This one was a pink spaghetti strapped top with a plunging neckline and a jean mini.

"How's this one?" Glinda asked. Elphaba threw her head back and snored.

"Oh, Elphie! You're no help at all." She said stomping her foot before reentering the dressing room. Elphaba was sick of waiting for Glinda and decided to explore the mall. She got some odd looks from people but she ignored it, after all she'd had worse. One shop suddenly caught her eye, it was called Hot Topic. Elphaba stared at the store and all that it contained. Nothing was pink, that's for sure. Once she walked in a few people looked at her but merely went back to what they were doing. She browsed the clothing ranks and actually found something she liked.

"Can I help you?" a young girl asked. Elphaba looked at the girl she had black hair with red streaks in it and black eye liner.

"Um, no thanks." Elphaba answered.

"Well, if you need anything just ask my name's Xira."

After the girl left Elphaba grabbed a few more outfits she liked and went to try them on.

Glinda had finally found what she considered to be the perfect outfit. She had settled on a pair of blue jeans with small holes in them and a pink sparkly top that showed off her girlish figure.

"Elphie I found the perfect…." After seeing her friend missing she took off to find Elphaba. It wasn't too hard to track down Elphaba, all Glinda had to do was ask people if they had seen a green woman walk by lately. Eventually all the sources brought to a rather dark store called Hot Topic. Glinda walked inside, she looked rather out of place in her pink gown among all the blacks and reds. Glinda wandered around the store cautiously.

"What kind of depressing store is this?" she whispered to herself.

"Can I help you?" a black haired girl asked her. Glinda jumped at her appearance black hair with red streaks, spike necklaces and black eye liner.

"I'm looking for my friend have you seen her?"

"Elphaba right?" the girl answered.

"Yes, how do you know her name!" Glinda said spazing.

"How many green people are around these days?"

"Oh, sorry……um what's your name?" Glinda said feeling rather sheepish.

"Xira." The girl replied calmly as she showed Glinda to the dressing rooms.

"Elphie?"

"Glinda? What re you doing here?" Elphaba answered from behind a dressing room door.

"Looking for you!" Glinda squealed.

"Oh, sorry I left."

"It's alright are you ready to leave now." Glinda said hastily, she was rather anxious to get out of there.

"Just give me a minute, I already bought my new clothes I just need to change into them."

Glinda wondered what Elphaba would have bought; nothing here was exactly what she would have imagined her wearing. Elphaba emerged from the dressing room in a black tank top with the word Wicked spelled across it in white and a pair of fitted black pants with lacing running up the sides.

"What do you think?" Elphaba asked curious.

"Oh, Elphie you look so cute!"

"Just one more thing." Xira said appearing behind Glinda. Xira handed Elphaba a black choker with a sliver cross on it. Normally crosses weren't one of her choices in jewelry but she actually liked this one. After fastening the choker she turned to Xira,

"Thanks Xira, how much for it?"

"Call it a gift." Xira replied.

"I couldn't do that…"

"Yes you can, it's not often I give gifts so just take it." Xira said giving Elphaba a half smile before walking off.

After leaving the mall in Glinda's trade mark bubble the blonde turned to her friend.

"I can't believe you went in there."

"Why what's wrong with that store?"

"It's just so…odd."

"Well, I'm odd so I guess I fit in just fine."

Glinda decided to drop the topic to avoid offending Elphaba.

Meanwhile back at the school Brent Wills walked down the hall way to the library. He couldn't believe he was doing this, she wasn't going to help him, especially after all he had done. Brent soon found himself in front of the library; he took a deep breath before entering. His blue eyes scanned the huge room, but he found no sign of who he was looking for. He then spotted the fiction section and jogged over to it.

"Mouse, I know you're here." He said as he saw a book fall from a shelf.

"Go away, Brent!" a female voice responded.

"Come on Mouse it's only me. Look I really need to talk to you."

"Why don't you go ask one of your friends? After all you've got about 50. You are the Jock king."

Brent sighed; this was going to be difficult.

"They wouldn't understand, look don't make me beg Mouse."

Mouse didn't reply for moment, but then stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"What do you want?" the redhead asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I need your help on something in the play."

"That's what directors are for."

"This is a bit more personal."

Mouse looked at him curiously from behind her huge thick glasses.

"I'm listening." She said.

"You know how I can't stand Candy."

"Who can?"

"Well, I have to do that scene in As Long as Your Mine with her."

"Sucks to be you." Mouse said before scurrying up a ladder.

"Mouse don't runoff on me. I know all the hiding spots in this Library to. I used to practically live here to in middle school." Brent called up the ladder.

"What do you want me to do about it? Your popular you act with the bitch." Mouse snapped as she jumped down from the shelf.

"Mouse, I need you to teach me how to fake being in love with someone." Brent said nervously.

"What!"

"Your always reading all those romance novels, so you know how people act when their in love."

"But why?"

"The Director wants more passion between me and Candy."

Mouse snorted, at the thought.

"So, will you help me?" he asked.

"I guess I could. But how do you want to practice this?"

"You read Elphaba's part and I'll read mine and you can tell me how to act."

"If you can fake being in love with me you can fake anything." Mouse replied rolling her green eyes.

"So do we have a deal?" Brent asked.

"Deal." Mouse replied before once again scurrying up the ladder and disappearing.

As Brent left the library he began to think on what he had just done. Mouse had a point if he could fake being in love with the frizzy haired, thick glasses and awkward Mouse he could fake anything. Sure he was never mean to Mouse but he never really stood up for his former friend. But if it was one thing he had liked about Mouse when they were friends was her way of getting things done. Once Mouse started something she finished it.

Hooray another chapter! Next chapter includes:

the Wicked casts night at the Super 8 motel (Please feel free to send me ideas for interesting situations for this part)

Yet another rehearsal with Candy (oh, the horror)

Brent's first lesson with Mouse

Please Read and **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I really would like to apologize for the long wait. Lately school and Band have taken over my life. My schedule consists of work, work and guess what more work. Any way enough of my complaining on with the story. Oh, and a special shout out to Elphaba-Elphie-Fae who gave me one of the ideas for this chapter, I loved it!

Chapter 4: Defying Fire Alarms

After a long days work of shopping and acting lessons, the cast arrived for some down time at the Super 8 motel. As they stood outside the building everyone looked angrily at Fiyero.

"What? This is the only place we can afford. So get used to it people!" he shouted.

"Let's just get inside." Nessa complained.

You can only imagine the look on the clerk's face when the odd looking group walked in. He stammered slightly as he handed each of them their keys.

"Oh, look Elphie my room is right next to yours!" Glinda said happily.

"Wait, what's your room number Glinda?" Boq asked puzzled.

"88, why do you ask?"

"Because that's my room number."

Glinda was silent for a moment before turning to Fiyero for an explanation.

"Sorry guys, but we didn't have enough for everyone to have their own room. So we had to pair people up. And since you weren't present at the time and Boq needed a partner…." He explained.

"There better be separate beds." Glinda grumbled before turning on her heel and leaving.

"That went better then I thought." Elphaba said somewhat surprised.

"Knock on wood." Fiyero sighed as they entered their own room.

"Glinda and Boq won't be happy." Elphaba said looking at the queen sized bed in the middle of the small room.

The rooms were rather normal, they weren't great but they weren't horrible either. The Wizard could be heard throughout the halls harping that his bed needed fresh linens.

Eventually the afternoon sun left and it was night time at last.

"This is your side, this is my side." Glinda said as she divided the bed in half with a piece of tape.

"Ok, Glinda for the love of Oz what do you take me for? I'm a gentleman." Boq said annoyed as he crawled into his side of the bed.

"I just don't feel comfortable in this kind of situation." She said bluntly.

Meanwhile in the room opposite of them Fiyero waited for Elphaba to emerge from the bathroom. He swore it took her longer to get ready for bed then it did in the morning.

"Save some for the Fish." He called when heard the water running.

"Ha, Ha very funny." She said as she climbing in to the sunken in bed. Fiyero smiled at her she looked so pretty with her long black hair down.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked curiously.

"You" he answered simply.

Elphaba snorted, before flinging a pillow at him.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." She said.

Fiyero gave her a sly smile before pelting her with a pillow. And the war was on. The two began a childish pillow fight.

Suddenly a loud piercing sound reached their ears.

"What in the heck is going on?" Elphaba shouted to Fiyero who was now on the floor with her on top of him.

"No clue, do you think it's something bad!" he yelled standing up quickly.

Elphaba stood up as well, "By the screams of terror that I'm hearing I'm guessing yes."

Boq woke up hearing the annoying sound as well. He soon heard a dozen feet running down the hall outside their room.

"Hey, Glinda wake up! I think something's wrong." He said shaking the blonde next to him.

"Mommy five more minutes." She begged groggily.

"No Glinda its Boq, wake up now!"

"But I don't want to ride the pony."

"Where in the heck did you get the pony idea? Come on Glin up, up, up!" he said shaking her harder.

Glinda answered this by unexpectingly punching him in the nose. Boq gripped his nose in pain before simply deciding that he could just carry Glinda out. He soon joined a majority of the cast on standing outside their rooms with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Madam Morrible asked.

"That's the question of the day." Elphaba spat sarcastically as she walked out of her room with Fiyero at her side.

"Boq, why are you carrying Glinda?" Fiyero asked looking at Glinda's sleeping form.

"She wouldn't wake up." He replied.

"Yea, I used toss a pitcher of water on her to wake her up for 1st hour." Elphaba said knowingly.

"FIRE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" one of the maids shrieked as she ran past.

The cast was silent for a moment as they watched the frightened woman run down the hall.

"Well, that explains it." The Wizard said calmly.

Everybody suddenly began screaming and running around in circles in a state of panic. Eventually everyone found the exit after running laps for about 20 minutes.

"Wait where is the fire?" Fiyero asked as they looked back at the perfectly intact building.

"We'd like to apologize it seems that it was only a drill." The manager said as he came running outside.

"You mean to tell us that we ran out here in our pajamas for nothing?" Elphaba growled, she was rather embarrassed that she had run outside in her black nightgown.

After a long talk with the manager the cast returned to their rooms for a while deserved sleep. Glinda hadn't woken up at all during the entire chaos moment.

The next day Elphaba found herself waiting for Candy to arrive at the rehearsal. She was already an hour late. Finally the diva waltzed through the door of the auditorium.

"You're late." Elphaba said as Candy walked up to her.

"I was shopping, I highly recommend that you do the same." She sneered, looking at Elphie's new outfit.

"Listen you little brat, I don't want to be here any longer then I have to, so let's get this over with." Elphaba growled through her teeth.

"Now I want you to be more into the role." Elphaba instructed.

"I am into the role."

"Not enough"

"How would you know?"

Elphaba gave her an outraged look, "Well let's see….I AM ELPHABA!"

"Oh, yea, I need a cappuccino. Hey, Mouse!" Candy ordered completely ignoring Elphaba.

"Yes Miss Candy?" Mouse stammered.

"Fetch me a cappuccino and please do it right this time." Candy said as she held her mug out to Mouse.

"You don't have to take that crap from her. Make her get her own crappuccino or whatever it's called." Elphaba said to Mouse.

Mouse continued to stare down at the floor not looking up at Elphaba.

"You don't understand, the Mouse** likes** serving her superiors. Don't you Mouse?" Candy said.

Mouse nodded her head slowly.

"There's a good coffee girl." Candy said shoving the coffee mug into Mouse's hands.

"Yes, Miss Candy thank you Miss Candy." She said before scuttling off stage.

Elphaba was about ready to turn Candy into a rodent of some sort before Fiyero called to her.

"Elphie can you come here for a second?" he asked.

Elphaba glared at Candy one last time before walking over to where Fiyero was rehearsing with Brent.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Brent here is having some trouble with visualizing the scene for As Long As Your Mine. "You mind helping me demonstrate?" he asked her.

"What singing?"

"Yea, you warmed up?"

"Sure."

Brent watched as the two ran through the romantic number flawlessly. He studied their eyes, both intent and focused on each other as though there was nothing else that mattered. How in the world was he going to fake that with Candy? How could he be like Fiyero and stare lovingly into Candy's eyes, at least not convincingly. Once they finished the song Fiyero turned to him.

"What did you think?"

"Whoa." Brent replied dazed.

"Um, I'm going to go help Candy." Elphaba said still in a daze herself.

"That's how you have to act." Fiyero said to him.

"Yea, but you and Elphaba weren't acting you two really do love each other. I have to pretend to love Candy. Do you know how hard that's going to be?"

"Well, she's not bad looking." Fiyero said trying to look on the bright side.

Brent snorted, "She's ugly on the inside."

After that less then amusing rehearsal Brent once again found himself on the way to the library for his first lesson with Mouse. This time was different though, this was like old times. Back when they used to meet up behind the fiction section and act out Lord Of The Rings and Harry Potter. He smiled as he remembered the time they attempted to act out A Series of Unfortunate Events. Mouse was Violet and he was Claus, Mouse fit perfectly in the role of Violet. She used to be a rather good little actress, if memory serves. Sooner then he had expected the wooden doors of the library were in front of him. Brent stepped inside and looked around for his friend.

"Mouse I'm here." He called.

When he received no answer he started to assume that he had been set up.

"Behind the fiction section." She answered.

Brent practically slapped himself for his stupidity. Of course she would be in their old meeting spot.

"Hey" he said as he found her sitting down reading an Edgar Allen Poe book.

"Hey yourself, let's get started." She said standing up.

Brent handed her a copy of the script and was silent.

"Well, where do you want to start?" she asked.

"Right at the point where we start singing."

"Wait one second you mentioned nothing about singing."

"Well this is a musical, so one would assume…."

"I know what a musical is you idiot. I just didn't think you of all people would need help with the singing portion."

"It's not the singing that's the problem it's the acting."

"What's so bad about it?" Mouse said as she flipped through the script to the section Brent was talking about.

"So there's some touchy feely stuff big deal." She said carelessly.

"Have you forgotten who I'm acting with!"

"Oh, yea." She said snickering.

"You haven't changed much." He spat.

"Why do you say that?"

"You still find amusement in others misery."

Mouse laughed, "So are we going to rehearse this or not?"

"Sure, do you know your notes?"

"Do I know my notes? Of course I've listened to the soundtrack over 1000 times." She replied.

"Alrighty then."

And with that the two began their rehearsal.

Hooray! Another chapter done! Next chapter includes:

A more detailed account of Mouse and Brent's rehearsal

Elphaba meets up with Mouse

What Mouse does in her spare time

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Yet another chapter finished. Sorry for the wait. Anyhow on with the tale.

As Long As Your Mine.

It was yet another day at rehearsal for the cast of Wicked. Elphaba was preparing for yet another round with Candy. She watched as both Candy and Brent performed As Long As Your Mine. It was a struggle for at least Brent.

"Cut!" Candy hollered pulling away from Brent.

"Hey, you can't just stop a scene like that!" Elphaba ordered as she stomped up to the diva.

"Actually I can, you see this is not going to work." Candy answered snottily.

"Why is that?" Elphaba hissed venomously.

"If you haven't noticed, Brent keeps screwing up."

"Really, well I for one don't blame him!"

Brent sighed as the two women started yet another argument.

"You ok?" Fiyero asked him.

"Yea, why you ask?"

"We'll you do seem kind of out of it today. I mean I know you have trouble with this scene, but this is unusual."

"Well, I guess I just had an interesting day yesterday."

Fiyero nodded before walking over to break up Elphaba and Candy before someone got hurt.

Brent thought back to his rehearsal with Mouse………

"So, are we going to do this or not?" she quipped as he stood there dumbfounded.

"Yea, sure." He mumbled.

Brent was shocked when he heard Mouse sing, she had a magnificent voice. He began to wonder why she wasn't in choir. And the emotion she put into it was amazing. Then the thought dawned on him, she was in character, she wasn't the scared and timid Mouse anymore, she was Elphaba. And he wasn't the jock king anymore, he was Fiyero. With that he joined in and sang with more emotion then ever before.

"As long as your mine!" The last notes of the song rang through the library and seemed to hang in the air.

"What is it?" Brent whispered as he waited for Mouse's reply.

But sadly, she did not say her line. She broke away from him quickly, leaving Brent slightly confused.

"We got through the song. That's all you needed help with right?" she whispered refusing to meet his eyes.

He was silent for a moment, "Actually, I'm wondering how to do a stage kiss..."

"You have to really kiss her remember. You can't fake it."

"Bummer"

"Sucks to be you." She said as she tossed him a soda.

"You know you have a really good voice." Brent said, Mouse almost spat out her pop after hearing this.

"Yea right."

"Seriously, you sounded just like Elphaba."

"And so does Candy."

"Actually she doesn't."

"So, are you all set on the music now?" she asked changing the subject.

"Actually can we run through the last part one more time?" he asked casually.

Mouse nodded and grabbed her script.

Once again the two reached the point where they had stopped last time.

"What is it?" Brent asked yet again hoping for a response.

"It's just for the first time I feel…….wicked." Mouse said softly.

"Of course we're only acting this…." She said.

"Yea, it's nothing we're acting." Brent said trying to hide his uncertainty.

"Right"

"Right"

And with that Mouse pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

After a moment Brent pulled away from her.

"Well, that should be enough for today, don't you think?" Mouse said her voice cracking slightly.

"Mouse wait…." He said softly, Mouse merely ignored him and disappeared behind on one of the many bookshelves.

When Brent snapped back to reality Elphaba and Candy were now screaming at each other.

"YOU'RE A SELF CENTERED, IGNORENT BITCH!" Elphaba hollered.

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING, AREN'T YOU THE WICKED BITCH OF THE WEST!"

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Fiyero yelled over the both of them.

"I'm going out for a while you can deal with her." Elphaba sneered as she turned briskly leaving the room.

"You're lucky she didn't sick one of her flying monkeys on you." Fiyero spat at Candy.

Elphaba walked down the halls in a rage, she had to get away for a while. Then she came upon a sanctuary….the library. She entered eagerly; the peace of the books would scour her mind of Candy. Elphaba walked over to the fiction section of the building. As she pulled out a large stack of books, a sound reached her ears. With all too familiar lyrics.

"So if you care to find me

Look to the Western sky

As someone told me lately:

Everyone deserves the chance to fly!

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free

To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me:

Tell them how I

Am defying gravity

I'm flying high

Defying gravity

And soon I'll match them in renown

And nobody in all of Oz

No Wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bring me down!

Glinda (on some random sound system speaker)

I hope you're happy!

Citizens of Oz (also on some speaker)

Look at her she's wicked! Get her!

Bring me down!

Citizens of Oz

No one mourns the wicked

So we've got to bring her……

Ahhhh!"

Citizens

Down!

Elphaba stood there dumbstruck as the note still hung in the air. Whoever was singing was WAY better than Candy would ever be. She rounded the corner and found none other then the coffee girl….Mouse. She still had her stereo cranked to the max.

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here..." the red head stuttered dropping the books she was re stacking.

"That was amazing! Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing like that?" Elphaba asked astounded.

"I….I…"

"Screw Candy, you need the part!" Elphaba exclaimed, her mind raced about getting rid of the obnoxious diva.

"No, I won't do it. I can't." Mouse stammered as she returned to stacking books.

"What? Listen Mouse there are some things that I can't take no for answer…this is one of those things! So put down the books and come with me." The green woman said triumphantly as she grabbed Mouse's arm.

"Where are we going!" Mouse asked as Elphaba drug her down the hallway.

"Mouse although I hate to do this to you…..but you need….dare I say it? A makeover."

Dun dun dun….. (Dramatic music plays)

Yep so now you know……next chapter Mouse meets Glinda and her hair care products! (oh, the horror)


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa, I haven't update in forever! I'm so sorry folks! School has been extremely time consuming. Please forgive me! On with the fic.

Hollaback girl!

It was after rehearsal by the time that Elphaba had dragged Mouse from the library. The girl had tried every excuse in the book but Elphaba was to persistent and won in the long run. So, after making a call to her parents Mouse found herself in front of the Super 8 where the cast was staying.

"What are we doing here? Won't I need to go to a salon or something?" Mouse asked.

"Oh, no there's no need for that. Glinda practically carries a salon with her wherever she goes." Elphaba replied as she knocked on the door to Glinda and Boq's room.

"Glinda!" Elphaba called when she received no answer.

There was a sound of music being played.

"Glinda!"

Elphaba was tired of waiting and whispered a simple spell to open the door. What they saw would shock them both. Glinda was jumping on the bed in a pink t- shirt and a hot pink minnie skirt to the tune of Gwen Stephani's Hollaback Girl.

"THIS SHIT IS BANANAS ….B ANANA S!" Glinda shouted.

Elphaba was mortified and ran to turn the radio off.

"Elphie I was listening to that!" Glinda squealed stomping her foot.

"Glinda what have they done to you!"

"Nothing, Ally just lent me this CD. Isn't it great?"

"Never again, besides Glinda I've got a victim…or I mean makeover constant for you."

Glinda was now excited, "Who is it?"

"Well, I found a girl who I think could play my part better than Candy. But she needs a little help in the image department."

"Elphie you know I can't turn people green…"

"No not that, I mean just in general. And you may want to break out the big bag for this one." Elphaba hinted.

"Oh, Elphie I'm sure it can't be that bad!"

Elphaba called for Mouse to enter the room. Glinda took one look at Mouse and ran to get the big bag. Mouse looked a more then a little freaked out by all the make up, clothing and hair products Glinda was laying out in front of her.

"Ummmm…..if you don't mind me asking what are you going to do to me?"

"We're going to make you popular." Glinda answered as she held a jean minny skirt up to Mouse.

"I don't usually we're skirts…or tight shirts, high heels, dresses, make up, hats or do anything with my hair."

Glinda looked at Elphaba.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Elphaba said.

And with that the pain of the makeover began.

The next day at rehearsal, Elphaba didn't show up to coach or rather battle with Candy. Fiyero had tried to get her to leave with the rest of the cast but she had refused saying that she was waiting for a friend. Candy felt triumphant thinking that the green woman had given up and that she was the ruler of the play once again. But all too soon for Candy the doors of the theater flew open and there stood Elphaba and another young girl. The two women made their way to the stage; the boys whistled looking at the hot brunette that followed Elphaba. Brent looked at the girl; he had never seen her around the school before maybe she didn't go here. She was certainly beautiful, shoulder length glossy brown hair, a black minnie skirt and a dark blue top that showed off her figure. And her eyes….so green…then it hit him he had seen those eyes before but where?

"Miss Elphaba we are trying to rehearse!" the director said angry at her intrusion.

"I apologize, but I have found a young lady I believe more capable for the part of Elphaba." She announced glaring at Candy.

"And who may I ask have you brought?" Candy sneered glaring at the new girl.

"May I introduce Miss Simone but most of you know her as Mouse."

At this news many mouths hung open along with a few gasps. Brent stared, that was Mouse? His friend? As he looked at the pretty girl before him he tried to place her with the fizzy haired girl he knew. He couldn't believe it though, but when she looked at him and smiled shyly he knew this was his friend.

"A leopard can't change its spots and a geek is still a geek no matter how much make up you plaster over her ugly mug." Candy sneered.

Elphaba was about ready to slap Candy but Mouse held her back and stepped forward.

"You know, I used to be afraid of you. But now that I look at you I see nothing but a shallow little bitch who's so afraid of what others think that she has to degrade them. I may be a geek, but you…you're pathetic." She whispered.

"Well you may look that part but how is little miss no voice going to sing?" Candy pointed out.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba your new discovery must be able to sing." The director reminded her.

At this all of Mouse's new found confidence seemed to melt away….singing in front of crowds was never one of her favorite things to do.

"and that she can do" Elphaba said as she nudged Mouse forward with an encouraging smile.

But Mouse seemed frozen with fear especially as the spotlight was shown down on her. She looked like a deer in the head lights, the rest of the kids started to laugh at her fear. Brent glared into the darkness at those who were finding amusement in his friend's fear. He couldn't take it anymore, he had left her in her time of need once and he wasn't going to do it again. Brent stepped into the spotlight and pulled Mouse into his arms.

She looked at him bewildered, "what are you doing?" she gasped.

"As Long As Your Mine….you can do it. I'll be right here with you." He whispered.

"Brent I can't….."

"Yes you can, Elphaba, and I'm not Brent I'm Fiyero."

Mouse took a deep breath and started the song. Her voice rose over the raptors of the theater. Both of them, never before had any of the audience heard singing with such emotion. And the passion shown between the two seemed so real. In Elphaba and Fiyero's minds there was no doubt….they weren't acting anymore. As the last lines of the song were spoken Brent and Mouse were locked in a kiss.

"And cut! That was magnificent!...Ummmm Brent, Mouse you can stop kissing now." The director called.

The two ignored him and went on as though no one else was there.

"Brent! Mouse!" He called again.

By now the two were practically making out on stage.

"Oh, really have some control you two!"

"GET A ROOM!" someone shouted.

This caught their attention, and they broke apart embarrassed.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Mouse is right for the part. And I am very impressed, but if this scene is going to get out of hand…." The director threatened.

"Sorry, sir it won't happen again." Mouse whispered blushing furiously.

"WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE! IF YOU THINK THAT THIS LITTLE NOBODY CAN TAKE MY PLACE. YOUR'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE GEEK!" Candy shrieked before stomping out of the theater.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Elphaba called cackling with glee.

Well, what's in store for Mouse now? A new look, a part and possibly a boyfriend?


	7. Chapter 7

Whoa I haven't updated this in so long! I sincerely apologize for this but now that summers here well…..it's a whole new story.

Out Tonight!

After the eventful day at rehearsal Elphaba decided that Candy leaving was a cause for celebration and convinced Glinda and Fiyero that they all needed to go out to eat. The place they had chosen was a fairly quiet pizza joint not far from the hotel.

"We need to order the vegetarian pizza." Elphaba said to Fiyero.

"No I need meat, Elphie."

"What if the sausage you so enjoy was once a Pig?"

"Somehow I doubt that there are Animals in this world."

Glinda sighed the two had been going back and forth over the pizza topping for the last 20 minutes. The blonde was beginning to wonder how they could stand each other.

"Well, then shall we have Glinda decided? After all if she is going to be taking part in the consumption of Animals she should have at least some say in it." Elphaba said as both she and Fiyero turned to Glinda.

"Um……personally I prefer pineapple on my pizza." She answered smiling.

The two both looked at each other dumbfounded.

"You like pineapple on your pizza?" Fiyero asked slightly disgusted.

"Yes, you really should try it!"

"Well, at the rate we're going we may not see a meal all night. So why not try Glinda's idea?" Elphaba ventured, not quite sure of what she was getting herself into.

So that was what led them to the giant pineapple pizza that was sitting in front of them. Glinda dug right in and surprised both Elphaba and Fiyero by eating 3 pieces in no time at all.

"Come on guys; don't make me eat all of this myself!" Glinda exclaimed as she licked some sauce off of her hand.

Tentatively Elphaba bit into a slice of pizza, "Hey, this isn't that bad. Yero you have to try it."

Fiyero was about to express his thoughts on the strangeness of having fruit on a pizza instead of meat when the doors of the restaurant flew open. In it stood Candy and her followers.

"Oh, great…." Fiyero murmured already knowing that a fight was on the horizon.

The diva took one look at Elphaba and turned to the boy next to her.

"It's really a shame how they let the riff raff eat here nowadays. It really shows how low our society has dropped." She sneered.

Fiyero snatched Elphaba's wrist in an attempt to keep her from making a scene, but surprisingly it was Glinda who stood up.

"Now see here, little miss……Abercrombie and Fitch!" Glinda shouted, making up an insult based on the girl's t shirt.

Candy merely smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry did I insult you?"

"Yes, yes you did and I want you to apologize for publicly humiliating my friends and me."

"You wish, don't you have some Munchkins to protect or something?" Candy sneered.

"You know I could, easily turn you into an innocent pair of high tops but I won't."

"You have something else in mind little miss popular?"

"Yes, you, me and that dance machine over there."

Candy laughed, "You've got yourself a deal."

Elphaba came running over to Glinda, "Glinda what are you doing!" she hissed as Glinda took her place at one of the dance machines.

"Don't worry Elphie I've got it all under control." Her friend answered smiling.

"Do you even know how these things work?" Fiyero asked looking at the foreign machine.

But before Glinda could answer the machines lit up and Candy began dancing. Elphaba watched as Candy did a series of complicated dance steps getting a high score on the machine and cheers from the crowd around her.

"Beat that!" she said haughtily to the Good Witch.

Glinda did her famous hair toss and smoothed her pink Minnie skirt as the machine lit up. And with that Glinda did some of the strangest dance steps known to mankind. The blonde ignored the bar on the machine and jumped over it in a cheerleader like style. Elphaba and Fiyero watched with mouths agape. And to finish it off Glinda repeated the same dance Elphaba had invented at that fateful day in the Ozdust ballroom. The whole room was silent before erupting into cheers as the machine flashed winner declaring the victory.

"Beat that!" Glinda shouted as Candy left the restaurant in a huff.

"Glinda that was amazing!" Elphaba said in shock.

"Where did you learn that?" Fiyero asked curiously.

"Well, you know how I said I was going shopping that day after rehearsal?" Glinda whispered excitedly.

"Yeah…" Elphaba and Fiyero said together.

"Actually, I went with Ally to a break dancing class!" Glinda squealed excitedly.

"Glinda for some reason I can't quite picture you as a break dancer." Fiyero commented although smiling at the idea.

"Oh, you'd be surprised I have wicked upper body strength." Glinda said flexing dramatically.

Elphaba just laughed the thought of Glinda spinning on her head in the typical break dancer apparel.

After they returned to the hotel Elphaba looked over her book to see Fiyero trying to do a head stand.

"Fiyero darling, what are you doing?"

"Believe it or not Elphie, as a young boy in the Vinkus I was rather good at walking on my hands."

"Maybe then but…."

Suddenly Fiyero toppled over just as Elphaba ran forward to catch him, predicting this would happen. They landed hard causing quite a commotion. Fiyero turned to Elphaba who had rolled out from beneath him and was now at his side.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Slightly winded but yes…..I believe I haven't broken anything."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Fiyero said with mock offence.

Elphaba pinched his stomach playfully, "Yes Fiyero you're incredibly obese."

Fiyero smirked and pulled Elphaba into his lap, "And you're incredibly wicked."

"Pretty boy"

"Witch"

They commented before kissing passionately.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the wall from the room opposite of them.

"Keep it down in there you two some of us have to sleep!" An unknown angry guest shouted through the walls.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Blasted lovers!" the man shouted.

"Now Hubert, don't be so cross you remember when we were that way……" the man's wife broke in. The angry guest murmured something before growing quiet again.

"We best keep it down." Elphaba whispered.

"Right…" he said before scooping her up and carrying her to the bed.

Well, that's that….this was probably the most random chapter I've ever written…..Hope you liked it!


End file.
